Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing system, an image processing method, and a program.
In recent years, systems for carrying out monitoring over a wide range using video images from a plurality of cameras are being considered. For example, Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570 discloses a device that is capable of appropriately tracking (monitoring) a person across cameras using inter-camera coupling relation information. The device determines a correspondence relation of a person in accordance with a similarity in person feature quantities between a point where a person appears in a camera view (an appearing point) and a point where the person disappears from the camera view (a vanishing point).
When person re-identification is automatically determined according to similarity as is the case of the device described in Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570, errors occur with a probability. In consideration thereof, person re-identification is implemented with human involvement.
However, increasing human involvement with respect to monitoring is highly likely to complicate monitoring work. In particular, when there is a plurality of persons who are subjects under monitoring, it may become difficult for a user to comprehend for which person operations are being performed, or operations for specifying a person may become complicated.